As electronic and information technology for decoration or indication etc. develops, electronic products adapt more and more light effects.
Chinese patent application No. 200810124035.0 discloses an electronic connector assembly 8 having a light emitting device for decorating the design by light effect. The electronic connector assembly 8 comprises an electronic connector 80, light emitting components 81 indicating the on-off status of the electronic connector 80 and decorating the electronic connector 80, and a transmission component 82 cooperating with the light emitting component 81. The electronic connector 80 comprises an insulating body 800, a plurality of terminals (not shown) positioned in the insulating body 800, and a metal shield 802 covering the insulating body 800. The light emitting components 81 are two opposite LEDs (light-emitting diodes) or EL (electroluminescence) slices. The transmission component 82 is made of a material with high transmission rate and comprises a transmission base 820 and two transmission side bodies 821 on two sides of the transmission base 820. The front end of the transmission base 820 is provided with a transmission ring 822. One side of the transmission body 821 is connected to the transmission base 820, and the other side thereof is adjacent to the light emitting component 81. The physical dimension of the transmission body 821 corresponds to the light emitting component 81. An exposed surface of the transmission ring 822 is coated with dispersion materials to achieve an effect of well-distributed illumination.
In assembly, the light emitting components 80 is fixed to cover the electronic connector 80, and the light emitting components 80 are distributed on the two sides symmetrical to the axis of center line of transmission ring 822 so that light from the light emitting component 81 transmits out through the transmission ring 822. Accordingly, the electronic connector assembly 8 can produce a ring source which can generate well-distributed light with materials coated on the exposed surface of the transmission ring 822, thereby curing the defect of poor light effect.
However, for electronic products working in poor or special conditions, waterproofing is important. Obviously, the above electronic connector assembly 8 cannot comply with such requirement because the shapes of the transmission ring 822 and the metal shield 802 do not correspond. They cannot be closely combined or achieve sealing with the panel. Therefore, further work is required to make the electronic connector and the assembly thereof complying with more and stricter requirements.